Spike Walker
The Spike Walker (a.k.a. Dr. Darknik) is a Shadow Titan found in the fourth room of the first floor of the Shadow Tower. Defeating it rewards 1 Titan Soul when done on Normal Mode for the first time each week, 2 Titan Souls when done on Hard Mode for the first time each week, and 3 Titan Souls when done on Ultra Mode for the first time each week. Like all Titans, it is immune to being frozen, stunned, or knocked back. History It was first hinted in the Create a Trove boss, like a boss and then finally featured on the July 24 Trove Stream with an animated .GIF file of its walking animation. In the September 4 Trove Stream they showed off the Titan outside the Shadow Tower with its battle animations and VFXs fully completed. Behavior Stage 1 The Spike Walker starts off with various attacks that can deal damage to surrounding players. It also spawns spikes everywhere it walks (if there is any space for the spikes to spawn) that will last about 60 seconds at a time. Here are the attacks it is capable of performing: *Leg Slam: Slams one leg/foot on to the target, spawning spikes as it touches the ground. Has a 2 block hitbox on contact to the ground. (Automatically used while moving) *Spike Slam: Slams a large platform of spikes that generate a 3x6 spike floor when hitting the ground. *Spike Bomb: The machine compacts itself and shoots out a shield of spikes around itself that causes AoE damage and knockback to nearby players (about a 20 block hitbox). *Spikeling Spawns: Spawns several (about 5) Spikebots to attack for it. Stage 2 Once the Spike Walker has less than 50% of its health, it will attack at a faster rate and move more quickly. Its Spike Bomb not only will have a higher hitbox, but it will also roll about in the direction it is facing, hitting repeatedly and dealing even more AoE damage. Strategy Dealing with this boss can be a bit challenging. Keeping it in one place will help tremendously. Keeping the boss still will likely spawn less spikes within the area, so try not to move around or the floor will become covered in spikes dealing massive damage everywhere you stand. It is recommended to have at least 2 players to take damage while ranged players deal damage to the boss. Here are a few tips to keep in mind when dealing with this boss: * Make sure you have good gear. The Death-Defying Vial is recommended, as well as an Unyielding Emblem which can benefit players in protecting against spikes and/or AoE damage. *Make use of the damage multipliers if possible as well as using Emblems to boost damage (Martial Emblem for Physical attackers and Arcane Emblem for Magic users). * Try not to get hit by its Spike Bomb attack; it does a lot of damage and will knock you back a fair amount. (this will increase your time) * Attacking any part of the boss does the same damage, so melee attackers under it will still do damage to the boss as long as they hit the legs. Gallery Shadow Titan Spider.gif|Walking Animated .GIF from the July 24 Trove Stream. BossHeader.jpg|The Spike Walker in the "Create a Trove boss, like a boss picture article. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss Category:Shadow Titan Category:Shadow Tower Category:Shadow Enemies Category:NPC